


You're a Mean One, Mr. Dalek

by wshaffer



Category: Doctor Who, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshaffer/pseuds/wshaffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were a film called "How the Daleks Stole Christmas," this song would be part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Mean One, Mr. Dalek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russian_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_blue/gifts).



You're a mean one, Mr. Dalek.  
You're the meanest thing in space.  
You're as cuddly as a Cyberman.  
You're as attractive as an Ood.  
Mr. Dalek,  
You're a rancid calamari in a Dalekanium case.

You're a monster, Mr. Dalek.  
Your heart is a black hole.  
Your brain is full of evil plots.  
You've radiation in your soul.  
Mr. Dalek,  
Even Captain Jack Harkness wouldn't touch you with a 39-and-a-half-foot pole.

You're a vile one, Mr. Dalek.  
In appearance, truly odd.  
You have all of the compassion of a Weeping Angel squad.  
Mr. Dalek,  
Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the Weeping Angel squad.

You're a foul one, Mr. Dalek.  
Your voice, it truly grates.  
You're a lumpy evil pepperpot.  
Your heart is full of hate.  
Mr. Dalek,  
Your favorite expression for every occasion is, and I quote:  
Ex-  
ter-  
minate!

You're a rotter, Mr. Dalek.  
You and all your Dalek band.  
Your soul is like a desert filled with evil-smelling sand.  
Mr. Dalek,  
You're a xenophobic cephalopod who needs antigravity to get up a flight of stairs, with a sink plunger for a hand!

You nauseate me, Mr. Dalek,  
And Davros, your Dalek boss.  
You've tried to steal my planet,  
And each time it was a loss.  
Mr. Dalek,

You're a three decker marsh minnow and Krillitane oil sandwich with a spectrox sauce!


End file.
